gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Tina Relationship
The Tina-Artie Relationship, also known as Tartie or Artina, is the relationship between Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams. They began dating in Wheels,but she broke up with him between seasons one and two, and started to date Mike Chang. Overview Tina and Artie were friends long before joining Glee, maybe because of their intellect. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Artie sign up, due to him being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his wheelchair. Artie and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to each other, with Tina having immense respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Artie meanwhile feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter, and the two became friends. Artie thinks that they have something really important in common, but after a date together in Wheels, Tina admits that her stutter impediment is fake, which disappointed,upsets,angers Artie, who breaks off the relationship straight after he finds out, and he leaves Tina alone in the hallway. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends (although not as close as before as Tina is not seen pushing Artie around in his wheelchair). Later, Artie becomes a bit sexist and doesn't treat her well which leads to her "going over the edge," but Artie later apologizes, and the two make up. In Dream On, Tina asks Artie to be her dance partner after he reveals that dancing is his dream. Tina tries to help Artie walk and the two research the topic, but find much to their dismay that technology like that won't be available for a very long time. In the end a disappointed Artie pulls out of the performance and tells her to find a new partner. She asks Mike Chang, who is known in the Glee Club for his skills as a dancer. In Journey, after the glee club loses Regionals, Artie reveals that Tina was his first kiss. Over the summer holidays, Artie acts like a terrible boyfriend and neglects Tina so he can play a weekend long marathon round of Halo. In turn, she dumps him for Mike Chang which lowers Artie's self esteem. This inspires him to try and join the football team in hopes of getting abs, and getting Tina back. (Mike is a member of the football team). Coach Beiste rejects Artie. Season 1 Pilot Tina and Artie sign up together, due to him being unable to reach the sign-up sheet.She spells Artie "Arty". During the song Don't Stop Believin', Tina spins Artie around in his wheelchair so he is able to join in with them. Showmance During the performance of Push it, Artie slaps Tina's butt as part of the choreography. Acafellas After Dakota Stanley kicks Artie out of Glee Club, Tina immediately quits along with him even though Dakota had not insulted her. Preggers After Mr. Schuester gives Tina the solo Tonight, Artie looks over and gives Tina a proud smile. Wheels At the beginning of the episode Tina is seen staring at Artie tying his shoelaces. Also, at some point in the song Dancing with Myself Artie leans over and stares directly at Tina, smiling longingly at each her. When the Glee Club is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows for him. She admits "I really admire you Artie, how did it happen?" Artie then confides in Tina, telling her that he was in a really bad car crash when he was eight. Tina seems shocked and concerned by this information. Artie appears to be quite attracted to Tina, and says "Don't worry, i still have full use of my penis." This makes Tina uncomfortable, and she leaves without saying goodbye. at last the two go on a date in the halls of mckingly high- after hours. They have a wheel-chair drag race (Artie wins) which culminates with a kiss. Tina confesses that her stutter is fake, which upsets artie, as he wishes his disability was "fake". Artie wheels away from tina, putting their relationship on shaky ground. In proud mary, they both get solos, and Tina and Artie smile at each other gleefully during the chorus. As part of the choreography, they rest on each other's shoulders momentarillary. Sectionals When the glee club finds out the other teams cheated, Tina can be seen in the background crying, with Artie putting his arm around her in comfort. The Power of Madonna Tina is upset with Artie in this episode. She is seen wheeling Artie around, with artie confessing he forgives her for faking a stutter. However, he does say that if she wants to be with him she must dress more seductively, which shocks and angers tina. In protest, the next day, Tina angrily confronts him, accusing him of being sexist. Soon, Artie apoligises in a empty piano room with her. He says "You know, i would get down on one knee i could." He says how he treated her was wrong, and if she ever wanted to get together with him, "Just let me know." This impresses Tina, who kisses him, Leaving Artie grinning and blushing. Bad Reputation In this episode, both Artie and Tina attempt to get a bad reputation by performing "U can't touch this" in the choir room, in which Tina wheels him around for part of the performance. Dream On Tina finds out Artie's dream is to be a dancer. Artie doesn't think it could ever happen, but Tina is insistant it's possible. She encourages Artie to do a tap dance with her for glee club, They practise together in the choir room. Artie then asks if Tina can help him use some crutches so he can walk. Tina accepts, and Artie walks a few steps and then accidently falls, embaressing and dissapointing him. Tina apoligises and tries to help, but Artie asks her to go away. A few days later, Artie apoligises for the way he reacted, But Tina says he needn't, and that it was her fault. She also claims she did some research on Artie's condition, and thinks their might be cures for him. This excites Artie. Tina ends off her speech with "If you can dream it Artie, it's real." She then leans in, and kisses him. When Tina finds out that Artie has given up on his assignment, Tina is upset and relluctant to change partners. In this episode, Artie worries weather Mike has some things he can offer Tina that he can't. Journey They're often seen holding hands, like in Somewhere Over The Rainbow, and before To Sir, With Love They harmonise together, (smiling at each other) in to sir with love. They also are seen holding hands in glee practise. Artie states Tina was his first kiss, when stating this, he looks over at tina and grins. Tina reacts with a short silence laugh and blush, Season 2 Audition Tina dumps artie, as apparently he ignored her all summer to play Halo, and when they did get together all they did was watch coming home. Tina does mention she is now dating Mike chang, which upsets Artie. Artie tries to get her back by attempting to join the football team, but is rejected by coach bieste. Artie is upset when he sees Tina and Mike dancing together. Britney/Brittany Artie is visibly upset by Mike and Tina kissing in the choir room. He panics that Mike and Tina's "asian fusion" is growing stronger by the day, and that he needs to get her back soon before it's too late. In his britney spears fantasy however, this is not the case. In the fantasy, Tina apoligises and begs for another chance, which Artie rejects. He then sings stronger, which is targeted/about Tina. At the end of the song, Tina is seen looking lonely and sad on the bleachers marked "Loser". Duets Tina asks if Artie wants to be her duet partners, saying "Our voices go really well together", she also says she'll like to enjoy a free dinner with him as friends, which is the prize for winning the duet contest. Artie however rejects, saying he has a duet partner, and they are in love. He then stares at Brittany, which upsets and confuses Tina. This appears to be a lie on Artie's part, as later in Brittany's room, he says he's not over tina. But in a (most would say sucessful) way to get over Tina, he loses his virginity with Brittany. He then regrets it however. Furt When Tina finds out that Brittany and Artie are officially dating, she seems upset by this. Special Education When Tina fears Mike may be cheating on her with Brittany, Tina warns Artie, out of respect, most likely. However, Artie instead insults her choice of clothing and doesn't heed her warning. This seems to irritate Tina, and she looks hurt. Before she leaves, she adds, with a longing and sad look at artie: "He's a football player, she's a cheerleader. We never had a chance with any of them." Implicating she thinks they should date again. During the Warblers performance of hey soul sister, Artie smiles at Tina, who returns the favour and they stare at each other affectionately. Tina's theory's turn out to be false, and they go back to dating Mike and Brittany. A Very Glee Christmas When the Glee Club finds Artie using his ReWalk to help him take a few steps, Tina looks happily surprised and thrilled as she whispers, "Artie?" She then starts crying. With the rest of the club, she crowds round Artie and congratulates him. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Artie gets slushied, Tina and Brittany are the most visibly upset. Tina is concerned, and gasps "OMG Artie!" Sexy In Sexy, Tina pushes artie wheelchair seductively (some might argue innapropriately) during the performance of Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), Prom Queen Tina looks saddened and unenthusiastic (Unlike the rest of the characters in the room) When Artie serenades Brittany with the song Isn't She Lovely. New York They both dance together and harmonise during the number Light Up the World. Tina wheels Artie around during I Love New York/New York, New York. Season 3 The Purple Piano Project Tina wheelchair dances with Artie during We Got the Beat. Jenna also tweeted she was doing a scene with Artie and Mike. Trivia *They are both addicted to Angry Birds. *They both started dating more popular students after breaking up. *Both were each other's first relationship. *Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) Ships it. *Kevin Mchale (Artie) stated that he ships Tartie, but also Bartie. *RIB do not appear to ship Tartie, as they are constantly stating how much they like Tike and Bartie. Quotes "I would get down on one knee if I could." ''Artie, The Power Of Madonna ''"I really admire you, Artie. I had no idea how difficult this was." Tina, Wheels "H-H-How did it happen? You don't talk about it much." ''Tina, Wheels ''"My mom and I got in a really bad car accident when I was eight. She was fine but I've been in the chair ever since. But I want to be very clear.. I still have the use of my penis." Artie, Wheels "I think the way I was objectifying Tina may have sent her over the edge." ''Artie, The Power Of Madonna ''"My eyes are up here! I am person with feelings, get out of my grill! My growing feminism will cut you in half like the righteous blade of equality!" Tina, The Power Of Madonna "From the get-go, Artie and Tina's drama has been more serious as opposed to the superficial stuff of fighting over leads in Glee. I think thats the good thing about the show -- we portray the different kinds of relationships. I feel like Artie and Tina are the Cory and Topanga of ''Glee. They’ll always be together." ''Kevin McHale ''"How is that a bad thing? Maybe if we seem more dangerous, people will stop flushing my glasses down the toilet." ''Artie, Bad Reputation ''"No you sound good, I sound like someone just put tap shoes on a horse and shot it." ''Artie, Dream On ''" I can't believe I just bought tap shoes!" ''Artie, Dream On Pictures: 03 GleeEpisode212.jpg Artie+tina=artina.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380034-452-316.jpg Glee tartie kiss.jpg Images-2222.jpeg Images1212.jpeg Tumblr ku81l24L9P1qzcnljo1 500.jpg Tumblr l0w1m153rK1qa9qj5o1 400.jpg Tumblr l6qi252qDg1qbqyivo1 500.png 17744 harry-shum-jr-jenna-ushkowitz-y-kevin-mchale.jpg Artie_Tina.jpg tumblr_lifnkrbESS1qg7f27o1_400.gif Artina - Can't touch this.gif Artina - Bus.gif Artina gif.gif Artina - Class.gif home5.jpg tumblr_l0wt4jV58s1qavl3no1_400.jpg tumblr_l187crHBib1qzq2yso1_500.jpg Images-1111.jpeg Category:Relationships Category:Season One Relationships